El Fenixs y La Osa
by depredador scar
Summary: Abbey tiene nuevos sentimientos que nublan su mente y Holt debe desidir que es mas importante la familia o el amor. Vean como los elementos opuestos se atraen y luchan para mantenerse juntos
1. EL Fenixs y La Osa

**Bueno aqui les traigo el primer Fic de HoltxAbbey (Si alguien tiene pruebas de lo contrario lo invito a desmentirme) Esta el la tercera parte de esta larga cadena de historias que estoy armando, nuevamente invito al publico a comentar, como siempre cualquier queja de mi trabajo o sugerencia siempre sera bienvenida.**

**Una cosa mas si el que esta por leer este Fic es un Fan a muerte de HeathxAbbey lo invito a que lea con mente abierta.**

**Nada mas que decir,solo disfruten.**

**No soy dueño de ninguna marca registrada.**

* * *

El Fenixs.

El Otoño había comenzado hace apenas dos semanas atrás, pero ya había en toda la ciudad, una temperatura invernas. Ya se veían que la mayoría de los monstruos habían dejado aun lado su ropa de verano para darle paso a la ropa invernal, todos menos una. Abbey no tenia la necesidad de cambiar de ropa, el los Himalaya hacia mil veces mas frio. Ella estaba sentada en las escaleras del instituto con Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen y Cleo.

-¿Como es posible que no sientas este frio?-. Draculaura le pregunto a su amiga.

-Para mi esto es una débil frisa-. El orgullo en la vos de Abbey era muy claro.

Las chicas se rieron. De pronto divisaron que en el estacionamiento, de la escuela se encontraban William, Johnny, Deuce, Dark y V. Dark y V eran dos primos mas de esta gran familia: Dark tenia la piel oscura, rastras, unos jines de color azul oscuro, y una chaqueta gris con adornos de cuero en la espalda y en los brazos, finalmente unos guantes de cuero negro, también tenia unos anteojos de sol que nunca ni en la noche se quitaba. V tenia la piel clara y el pelo largo, un pulóver negro y un pantalón de lana negro. William también estrenaba un nuevo estilo a pedido de su novia. El ahora llevaba unos pantalones de lana negra como V un suéter de un color verde muy oscuro y arriba llevaba un chaleco de tela de avión con capucha, que a su vista parecía una mezcla de chaleco antibalas y una campera que le quitaron las mangas, pero el la usaba con mucho cariño por que se la había regalado Clawdeen, también tenia el pelo mas largo, y alborotado asta por debajo de la línea de los hombros. Sin embargo Johnny parecía demasiado apegado a su estilo motociclista .Ellas se acercaron lo mas discretamente posible para escuchar su conversación.

-¿Y cuando hay que ir a buscarlos?-. Deuce pregunto.

-Lamentablemente solo el vendrá por el momento-. William le contesto. –No tengo los detalles de por que el quiere estar allá arriba una semana mas pero es su no-vida a fin de cuentas.

-Me alegro, mucho por ambos-. Deuce estaba realmente feliz. –Ambos se lo merecen-.

-De quien hablan-. Frankie pareció llegar de la nada con las demás chicas.

-Otro primo nuestro que debemos ir a buscar-. La vos de Dark era realmente profunda.

-¿Podemos acompañarlos?-. Draculaura pregunto.

Todos los chicos miraron a William. -Supongo que no hay problema-.

Todas las chicas se alegraron mucho.

-Muy bien todas toque una parte del cuerpo de William-. V dijo.

Las chicas no parecían entender esto pero le hicieron caso. Cuando todas estuvieron tocando el cuerpo de William, este se toco la frente y un segundo después todos aparecieron al pie de los Himalayas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-. Clawdeen le pregunto a su novio.

Tele transportación. El orgullo en su vos era muy visible. -Es una habilidad única de los Nikes que solo, unos pocos desarrollan.-.

-Genial salimos de un clima frio, para entrar a otro-. Cleo se quejo.

-Esta ser la montaña-. Abbey dijo mirando a la cima. -En la cima se encuentra mi hogar-.

-¿Entonces sabes que hay en la cima?¿no es cierto?-. Johnny y william miraron a Abbey con miradas insinuantes.

-Allá arriba, aparte de mi aldea, solo esta el…-. Los pensamientos de Abbey se detuvieron abruptamente. -Se quien sea su primo que hace allá arriba.

* * *

En la cima de la montaña.

Un monstruo, aparentemente un adolecente, se preparaba para bajar la montaña en un snowboard echo de hielo a su espalda a unos metros se encontraba un templo yeti-budista. No se le podía ver el rostro debido a que lo tenia tapado con un pasamontañas. Mientras el se alistaba y revisaba algunas cosas en su bolso, de estilo militar, alguien apareció de la nada.

-¿Estas emocionado?-. El hombre tenia la piel azul y el pelo blanco asta la cintura, una barba larga y frondosa y muchas arrugas. Eras sin dudas un hombre de una edad muy avanzada.

El chico se asusto tanto que su corazón casi volvió a la vida. –Maestro, deje de hacer eso-. El se tranquilizo y volvió a hablar. –Pero tiene razón, maestro. No los he visto en años-.

-Recuerda esto mi viejo amigo-. El tono suave en la vos del anciano ponía impacientes al enmascarado. –Abecés el equilibrio se logra, con elementos diferentes.

-Lo, se-. El se agacho para acomodar algunas cosas en su mochila, dándole la espalda al anciano. –Es la base de mi poder y el de mi hermano-.

-También se aplica a las parejas-. Un tono pícaro se noto en su voz.

El muchacho se dio vuelta desesperado por ver a su maestro pero no lo vio. Había desaparecido en un instante.

-Diría que extrañaría eso, pero… seria una vil mentira-. Acto seguido el puso su bolso sobre su hombro y dando un salto con el snowboard empezó a bajar la montaña.

Al pie de la montaña.

* * *

-¿Cuánto mas se va a demorar?-. Draculaura le pregunto a Johnny.

-No lo sabemos-. Johnny se escondió en hombros. –La puntualidad nunca fue el fuerte de los Pironits y mucho menos es su fuerte-.

-Me estoy congelando-. Declaro Frankie.

Toma-. Dark le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Frankie. –No quiero que te enfermes, amor-. El se sentó alado de ella. –Después de todo los vampiros que bebemos sangra no sentimos cosas como el frio o el calor extremo.

-Gracias amor-. Después ambos compartieron un pequeño y tierno beso.

Cuando Frankie se dio vuelta vio que todas sus amigas, incluyendo, Abbey la miraban en estado shock.

-¿Son novios?-. Clawdeen le pregunto.

-Si-. Frankie tenia un rubor en sus mejillas, que le encantaba a Dark.

-¿Pero cuando sucedió?-. El vampiro rosa le pregunto a su amiga.

-Fue el primer día después que llegamos-. Dark empezó. –La directora la asigno para ser mi "guía" en mi primer dia, y al verla por primera ves… me pareció que mi corazón dio un brinco.

-¿Qué fu que te llamo la atención de el Frankie?-. Clawdeen le pregunto a su amiga.

-Lo primero que llamo mi atención fue ese aire de misticismo que lo rodeaba, luego ese cariño que tiene muy en el fondo de toda esa actitud de "rudo sin sentimientos" y finalmente la sensación de seguridad que me da al estar rodeada por sus brazos.

Dark la rodeo con su brazo y después de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla se dirigió a Clawdeen. –Por mi parte lo que primero que llamo mi atención fueron sus ojos, después su personalidad energética y optimista, su dulzura. Dark la miro a los ojos. Viví demasiado tiempo y ella es la monstruo mas bella que he visto.

-Pero tu eres un monstruo de la ciencia-. Deuce señalo a Frankie. –Y tu eres un monstruo que se guía por el misticismo-. Ahora señalaba a Dark. –No son demasiadas diferencias-.

Dark y Frankie se miraron pensativamente. Ellos sabían que tenían demasiadas diferencias, aparte de esas dos.

-Hipócrita-. Una vos fantasmal dijo detrás de ellos. Del suelo apareció flotando como un fantasma Johnny. –Spectra me conto todo acerca de la relación de ustedes dos, y déjenme decirles que las grandes diferencias son las que pueden fortalecer una relación, ustedes son iguales y el no-vivo ejemplo.

-Tienes razón-. Dark le respondió a Johnny. –Si Frankie y yo fuéramos iguales, no tendríamos de que hablar, cada siguiente día-.

-¡Chicos, miren!-. La vos de William denotaba una gran alegría.

De la cima de la montaña un monstruo baja con una tabla de nieve, el tenia una grandiosa habilidad.

-Es casi tan bueno como tu Abbey-. Draculaura le dijo.

-Si… casi-. Abbey era una experta en el snowboard y este chico tenia una técnica muy parecida a la de ella.

Ellas no pararon de verlo, desde lo alto se escuchaban, sus victoreos, quizás ni no hubiera estado tan ocupado gritando se hubiera dado cuenta de una pequeño montículo de nieve, que lo hizo tomar vuelo. Las chicas lo siguieron con la vista asta que cayo de espalda a unos cuatro metros de ellas.

-Va a dolerle por la mañana-. Dark les dijo.

-Creo que le duele, ya-. William corrigió.

Las chicas pudieron distinguir un comentario.

-No sentía tanto frio, desde aquellos tiempos-. Este comentario dejo pasmada a Abbey.

-Ese Frase-. Ella pensó.

Ella se acerco al muchacho que estaba sentado se agacho y tras mirarlo a los ojos le quito el pasa montañas.

-¿Me reconociste con tan solo unas pocas palabras copito?... Eso me hace muy feliz-.

Todas las chicas se quedaron en esta de shock, menos los chicos, pero en Abbey aparte del estado de shock se diferenciaba apenas un débil, rubor.

* * *

**Bueno e aqui la historia. **

**los dos nuevos personajes que invente, originalmente los introduciría en un Fic distinto pero por mi mala suerte, no, se me ocurrió nada bueno. Una breve explicación de ellos Dark es un vampiro y V es un Hombre Lobo. Otra cosa que desearia aclarar, por que sigo teniendo una habilidad nula para describir ropa. El diseño para la ropa de Dark fue basado en la ropa de Arnold Schwarzenegger ****en la primera pelicula de terminator.**

**Nikes: en mi primera historia los habia nombrado Saiyajines pero un amigo me señalo que no era buena idea, asi que que les cambie el nombre a Nikes son lo mismo que los Saiyajines pero con grandes habilidades mágicas. **

**Pironits: jamas se especifica cual es el nombre de la raza monstruo de Heath y Holt asi, que decidí inventarlo. **

**bueno nada mas que decir, solo comenten.**


	2. El DJ regresa

**Bueno, a qui les dejo un nuevo cap :D**

**En vista, que no me han enviado ningún comentario negativo, por crear una historia con ellos dos significa que algo estoy asciendo bien.**

**Como siempre agradezco a todos los que me dan el honor de leer esta historia.**

**No soy dueño de nada. Solo de mis OC, pero por las dudas... (Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia, o intencional, sin intención de dañar la obra, original)**

* * *

El DJ regresa.

El enmascarado resulto ser nada, mas ni nada, menos que el desaparecido Holt Hyde. Después de que Abbey se parara y se alejara con un débil rubor que nadie vio, los chicos ayudaron a nuestro DJ a pararse. Después de un par de minutos en donde parecieron olvidad a las chicas, Draculaura tomo la palabra.

-Disculpen, no quiero arruinar este, momento familiar, pero… ¿No creen que nos deben un par de explicaciones?-. Draculaura les demando.

Holt y sus recientemente revelados primos, se miraron con ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Es tan raro que tenga mas familia que solo Heath?-. Holt les pregunto.

-No, es eso-. Frankie se apresuró a decir. –En climas fríos se supone que Jackson esta presente, no tu-.

Holt se rio un poco. –Veras Frankie…-. Holt no pudo terminar por que William lo interrumpió.

-Abbey tu tienes una idea general, de lo que abra pasado allá arriba-. William aparto a Holt para hacerle un interrogatorio de lo que paso, en el templo, junto con los demás chicos.

Las chicas miraron a Abbey que tras un suspiro comenzó. –Hace milenios, primer gran maestro, del templo Yeti-Budista sufrir una enfermedad que provoco que desarrollara, diferente personalidades, entonces, el monje creo, técnica que le permitió dividir sus cinco personalidades, pero las otras personalidades no desaparecieron si, no que tomaron una existencia física.

-Ósea que en el templo, Jackson y Holt…-. Draculaura empezó a sonreír.

-Se separaron-. Frankie termino la frase de su amiga, mientras todas dirigían la mirada a Holt.

-Pero-. Todas las sonrisas cayeron ante el, pero de Abbey. –Este proceso solo funciona si ambas partes son monstruos, de lo contrario la parte humana...-. Abbey abrió los ojos en estado de shock, ella dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaban Holt y William, Holt, estaba negando con la cabeza, con una mueca triste, y una expresión de puro terror, apareció en el rostro de William. –La parte… humana-. Ella temía continuar al ver las expresiones de sus amigas. –Se extingue-.

Una atmosfera, de tristeza rodeo a las chicas, ¿Acaso Jackson, las avía abandonado?

-El esta mejor que bien-. Holt apareció. –Antes de comenzar con la separación, nos valimos de unas pequeñas artimañas que purifico la parte Pironit de Jackson y a la ves extinguió cualquier luz de humanidad, en el-. Las chicas miraban impactadas a Holt. –Chicas Jackson Jekyll, el Normi ya no existe, muy pronto saludaran a Jackson Jekyll, el monstruo.

-Bueno chicas, tenemos que descender unos cuantos metros antes de que pueda usar la tele-transportación-. William proclamo.

Después de un par de minutos bajando por un sendero de rocas lisas, Holt hablo.

-Estoy, muy feliz, ya quiero llegar a nuestra casa para tomar una ducha-.

-¿No, iras a tu casa?-. Draculaura le pregunto.

-Nuestra madre es una de las mas celebres antropólogas, por eso nos mudábamos constantemente-. Holt les comento.

-Y, ya que estamos aquí, ella acepto a trabar con nuestros padres, en una excavación a cuarenta kilómetros de la costa, este de china-. William termino por su primo.

-Pero no puedes quedarte en tu habitación esta noche-. Johnny le comento. –Estamos… remodelando tu habitación-. Había cierto nerviosismo en la vos de Johnny que hizo desconfiar a Holt.

-Una amiga de la familia te hospedara-. Dark le comento.

-¿Quién?-.

-La directora-. William inocentemente comento.

Tanto, Holt como Abbey experimentaron un débil rubor.

Holt y Abbey caminaban hacia la casa de la directora, nadie los acompañaba debido,… a que no era necesario. Había un silencio un poco incomodo entre los dos. Abbey le daba, miradas fugases, al chico, de fuego, ella no entendía, bien la extraña sensación que le impedía, hablarle, y que la ponía nerviosa, al verlo.

-Ok, si no dices, nada creeré, que no te agrado-. Holt le dijo, sin mirarla.

-¡No, es eso!-. Ella se apresuro, a decir. –No, se que preguntar-.

Ellos, siguieron su camino, asta la residencia de la directora, solo con un par de platicas, eventuales. Al llegar, ellos rápidamente fueron, a la oficina de la directora. Cuando entraron, ella esta sentada en su escritorio, leyendo y certificando, una montaña de papeles, con su fiel Pura Sangre, detrás de ella. Cuando ella levanto su mirada, una sonrisa se apareció, y rápidamente se paro y se dirigió a Holt, y Abbey.

-Holt, que gusto me da, verte-. Ella lo abrazo, y luego se aparto.

-A, mi también, me da gusto verla-.

-Disculpe, directora-. Abbey interrumpió, el reencuentro-. -¿Usted, conocer a padres, de Holt?-.

Holt, y la directora, se miraron y después de que el asintió un poco con la cabeza, ella le conto.

-El padre, de Jackson, y Holt, también todos los padres, de sus primos, fuimos a la escuela, juntos-. Abbey estaba sorprendida. –Yo, y ellos creíamos en la hermandad, de todos, los monstruos, y también de monstruos y humanos. Así fue como, con su ayuda financiera, y mi visión a futuro, fundamos Monster High-.

Abbey, miro sorprendida, a Holt. -¿Tu padre, fundar Monster High?-.

-Mi, padre e tíos, opinan que la visón de la directora, fue lo que la fundo-. La directora, se ruborizo, un poco. –No, hablamos de esto, ya que para algunos, la escuela, no es su definición de diversión-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, te quedaras con nosotras?-. La directora le pregunto.

-Solo, esta noche-. La directora, asintió. –Ahora, lo que más ansió, es una ducha caliente-.

-¿Abbey, le mostrarías el baño?-.

-Claro, no hay problema-.

Abbey guio, a Holt por las escaleras, asta una puerta, en el segundo, piso. Ellos entraron, entonces Abbey, volvió a hablar.

-Recuerdas, como bañarte, verdad-.

-No, lo se-. Holt se "preocupo" y se frotaba la barbilla. –Quizás, quieras entrar con migo, y ayudarme a recordar, quizás te deje lavarme la espalda-.

Abbey, solo le dirigió una mirada, molesta, y antes de salir, le dijo.

-Tu, no tener tanta, suerte, aun-.

Antes de que la puerta se serrara, Holt, le hablo.

-¡Valía, la pena, intentarlo ¿No?!-. Cuando ella serró la puerta, un pensamiento, fugas apareció en la mente de Holt. _–Tu, no tienes tanta, suerte,… aun-. _Una simple sonrisa, apareció, en el, rostro, de Holt. -"¿Aun he"? entonces me has dando una esperanza-.

Abbey, se había quedado, como una estatua, viviente del otro, lado de la puerta. Ella tenia una mirada, un tanto molesta, era como si algo dentro de ella le molestara, pero de un momento para, otro su expresión se suavizo, y sus labios, se curvaron en una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa.

Holt estaba en la pequeña habitación de huéspedes. Tenia una cama y un closet, también un pequeño escritorio. Holt, solo llevaba puesto uno pantalones de Jeans, de color azul profundo. El estaba en el centro de la habitación, revisando su equipaje, cuando sintió como la puerta se abría y el rápidamente, se paro.

-Holt, la directora, me envió a preguntarte, si…..-. Ella, no pudo articular palabra al ver a Holt semidesnudo, era una sensación, extraña Abbey nunca se había quedado sin palabras, y menos frente a un hombre.

Holt le dirigió, una cálida, sonrisa. –En el, monasterio no, teníamos mucha privacidad, pero tocábamos, siempre antes de entrar-.

Abbey aparto la mirada, del pecho de Holt, y la dirigió, al suelo.

-La directora, me envió a preguntarte, si retomaras las clases, normalmente-.

-Dile, que si-. Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo, asta que Holt, volvió a hablar. –Si quieres, ver como me cambio, eres libre de quedarte-.

Al salir, Abbey se desplomo, contra, la puerta, con una expresión de shock, y un débil, rubor, en sus mejillas, lo mas curioso era que ese, débil rubor, emanaba un poco de vapor.

* * *

**Como siempre si alguien gusta comentar es bien, venido.**


	3. Una noche interesante

**M****e bloque por bastante tiempo, pero por fin he subido, ese capitulo.**

**espero que les guste y no se olvien de comentar.**

* * *

Recuerdos.

Eran, casi las once de la noche, y nuestra yeti favorita dormía apaciblemente, hasta que empezó a percibir, entre sueños un aroma sumamente, inconfundible. Ella se despertó olfato un par de veces el aire, y entonces no hubo mas incógnitas.

–No, hay duda ese, olor es…-.

Ella, empezó a bajar lentamente las escaleras, se asomo por umbral que daba a la cocina y lo que vio, fue una cosa increíble

* * *

Holt se había despertado, una hora atrás, sin poder dormir, asi que se persigno. Saco un lienzo a medio pintar, unos cuantos tubos de pintura, y un pincel, también saco una especie de bolsita de tela y luego bajo a la cocina, encendió unas velas y tras desenrollar el paquete revelando, una galletas, de color amarillo, empezó a pintar. El, estaba muy tranquilo dándole, color al lienzo y comiendo de ves, en cuando una galleta, todo parecía normal, asta que el abrió, sus ojos en estado, de shock. El tembló un poco, antes de soltar el pincel, y sujetar su brozo izquierdo.

-Sabia, que los dolores, no desaparecerían, pero… nunca antes, se presentaron, tan rápido-. En el rostro de Holt, solo había dolor, pero de pronto se suavizo. –Por lo menos, el dolor desaparece después de unos instantes, y solo se presenta una ves cada, tres horas.

El volvió a su, pintura, y después de unos minutos, el exhaló pero para su sorpresa, pudo ver su aliento, y un escalofrió subió por su espalda.

El no tenia que darse, vuelta sabia quien era. -¿Abbey?¿Que haces despierta, tan tarde?-. el se dio vuelta para confirmar, su presentimiento.

Ella, lo miro, impactada no había echo ningún ruido, que la delataran pero ella no le daría el gusto a Holt, de llevar la delantera en la charla.

-Podría, preguntarte lo mismo-. Ella dijo con un rostro muy duro, que hubiera asustado a otro, pero no a Holt. -¿Pero, como supiste que era, yo?-. Ella pregunto, esta ves con una, expresión mas suave.

Holt, la miro dulcemente, y luego soplo, para mostrarle su exhalación.

–Adivine-. El tono, burlo de Holt, coloco un tenue rubor, en sus mejillas.

Abbey rápidamente, diviso el objeto de su interés.

-¿Esas, son….?-. Abbey señalo las galletas, alado de Holt.

El soltó una pequeña, risa y luego, le arrojo, una galleta. –Galletas caseras, echas con la leche, de yak-.

Abbey, la olfateo, y luego la probo, una expresión de puro placer apareció, en el rostro de, Abbey. Esto provoco una riza de Holt,

-Estar…-

-Añejadas- El termino por ella. –Recuerda, que con el, queso de yak, mientras mas añejadas…-.

-Mejor-. Esta ves, ella robo, la ultima palabra.

Ambos rieron, y luego ella se sentó enfrente de el.

-No, sabia que, podías pintar-. Ella le dijo, tratando de ver el cuadro.

-El, maestro me enseño, dijo que me ayudaría a controlar mi carácter, tan explosivo, e impulsivo-. El le paso el lienzo. –Dame, tu opinión honesta-.

Honestamente, Abbey no esperaba, ver lo que vio. El dibujo era increíble, tenia muy bien impresa la técnica oriental, a pesar de que las líneas eran solamente de colores negros. El dibujo consistía en: dos hombres, sentados en un banco, con tres hombres parados, detrás de ellos, a su lado un gran árbol de durazno, que se destacaba por ser, la única figura con color, siendo sus hojas de color roza y finalmente detrás de ellos, el templo. La expresión de asombro del rostro de Abbey no desaparecía, mientras buscaba alguna palabra. Finalmente Holt se apiado de ella, y hablo.

-Lo se, lo se… no, esperabas que fuera, asi-.

-No, no… es que es muy bueno-. Ella le devolvió el lienzo.

-Muchas, gracias Abbey-. El le dio la sonrisa mas cálida que tenia.

Hubo, un incomodo silencio, entre los dos, asta que Abbey, volvió a hablar.

-Te, gustaría retratarme-. Esta pregunta dejo, fuera de balance al DJ.

-Tu… quieres, que yo te, retrate-.

-¿Te, niegas?-. Ella puso una especie de carita de perro triste que Holt dedujo, que Abbey aprendido, viendo a Clawdeen, rogarle a William. Aunque no era muy, bueno Holt se derritió.

-Ok… empecemos-. El saco un nuevo lienzo, y empezó, pasaron algunos, momentos asta que un pensamiento, pasa por la mente del Pironit. –Abbey, recuerdas esa noche-.

-¿Cual, noche?-.

-Ninguna-. Holt tomo un repentino interés en su pintura, pero un pensamiento apareció en Abbey.

_-Como podría, olvidarla-_. Ella pensó.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui esta, la historia,**

**¿Alguien adivina Lo que le pasa a Holt?**


End file.
